


Lonely In A Group

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, DOES NOT INCLUDE SELF HARM, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Zayn-centric, all bromances, the boys are twats but it's a fluffy ending, zayn centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can u do a one shot were zayn is really innocent and is the youngest,smallest and the boys start ignoring him and being mean to him and they find him crying or cutting:( or something and then a whole bunch of fluff</p><p>(If you are easily triggered, please don't read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely In A Group

Zayn doesn’t really remember when their group of five turned to four.

Here he sat in his bedroom back home, a pillow clutched to his chest as he tried to muffle his hiccups from crying earlier. Tear tracks covered his flushed cheeks but he didn’t bother to wipe them. It wasn’t like anybody would know. He had no more tears to shed, so he just sat there, alone again. If things hadn’t changed, if things were back to normal, he would probably be with the boys right now. He would be cuddling up with Harry while they watched Louis and Niall wresting, maybe even Liam when he decided to stop being the Daddy of the group. However, he was far from the boys, not that they seemed to care.

If he had to pick a time where things began to change, it would be when their ‘Take Me Home’ tour came to an end. They were all bouncing around on the balls of their feet, the adrenaline pumping through their veins. The crowd was still going crazy, screaming at the top of their lungs, their voices echoing in the arena. People were walking around, congratulating the boys on their successful tour and wishing them luck. Though his heart was pounding against his chest and he had to stop to catch his breath, Zayn was having the time of his life. However, it all changed within seconds.

~~~Flashback~~~

He had just finished a quick talk with Lou, who was saying goodbye since they wouldn’t be together for a month or two. He promised to drop by sometime, especially since Lux had demanded all of them to come for a playdate, and waved as she walked out the back door. He headed towards the dressing room since that seemed to be where everyone else was headed. The crowd’s cheering could still be heard from the room, which was gradually becoming an ‘end of tour’ party. Someone had popped open a bottle of champagne and was passing around the drinks. Though when he was offered, he declined (not a drop of alcohol has gone past his lips and he didn’t plan on changing that). He didn’t recognize the song playing but still nodded his head to the beat as he walked around.

He looked around the room that was beginning to fill up with people he knew and people he didn’t. He tried to listen for Niall’s loud laughter, or look for Harry’s curly mop that usually stood out, but he saw no sign of any of the boys. That was strange…he remembers seeing Liam head into this room just a few minutes ago. He tried to catch up but ended up getting stopped by Lou.

Now was a time where he despised his height disadvantage since he could barely see above anyone. Not many people seemed to acknowledge him, too busy with their celebrating of the end of their long tour. The ones who did spared him a quick smile, sometimes a pat on the back. However, Zayn was beginning to get frustrated now. Where were the boys?

“They left.” He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, gazing up at Paul with a confused look plastered on his face. “What?”

“The boys left a few minutes ago.” Paul must have seen the hurt that flashed through his eyes and was quick to continue. “They went out to this local club to celebrate. They know how you are about clubs and thought you wouldn’t want to join them.”

“Oh, um-yeah, okay. Yeah, that’s alright, I should probably go, promised my mum I would give her a call after the show.” Zayn smiled uneasily, hugging Paul before leaving the room. He slipped through the back, where he knew nobody but them were allowed access to. There he found the two tour buses (one for the boys and one for their band) and he slipped inside his, the silence making him anxious. It was strange to see the tour bus, that was usually filled with loud curses, laughter, and singing, so quiet. It felt foreign to him as he slipped into his bunk, leaving his curtain open for when the boys would come back.

Though they were just considering how he would feel, he couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of hurt. They hadn’t even bothered to tell him they had left; his phone had no texts updating him on where they had gone. They left without warning, paying no heed to him at all; and it was on the last day of their tour. It was if they didn’t even care about-No, they didn’t do it on purpose, they wouldn’t do that, Zayn thought to himself as he got settled in his bunk. It was almost uncomfortable with how quiet the bus was, but he eventually fell asleep.

He woke up, disappointed when he realized the boys had ended up crashing in the other tour bus. Because most of the day was spent driving to a motel near the airport, Zayn was alone for most of the day and wasn’t able to see them until the late afternoon, when they were all still cranky from their hangovers and didn’t even bother to continue the conversations he tried to start with them.

~~~Flashback Ends ~~~

He smiled bitterly as he remembered trying to remain hopeful. He had tried to convince himself that that would be the first and only time they would ever do something like that. He had become so used to the four boys who had promised to be there for him, to protect him. They all took the ‘older brother’ role that he had unknowingly been longing for. However, after that incident, everything just seemed to get worse. His heart ached as flashbacks of the several times the boys had left him out came to mind.

~~~Flashback~~~

A week after the tour ended, the boys had taken a flight back to America, where they would do a few interviews and photo shoots for around three weeks. Then, they would be flying back home for a few weeks before reuniting for their movie premiere (though they would probably come together earlier since they couldn’t be separated for too long). They’ve grown so close over these past few years to the point where the idea of splitting up seemed psychotic.

The interviews were going by without an issue, and all of the photo shoots would be on the front pages of magazines soon enough. People were still head over heels for One Direction, which is supposed to be something you want to hear as a member of said band. Everything was going perfect…at least, that’s what Zayn tried to reassure himself. It was starting to happen again, and more often now. The boys would go out, sometimes alone and sometimes two of them. Which is fine, he doesn’t expect them to check in with him every time they go out. It’s just-it’s been a while since he’s actually been asked to join. Just yesterday, Niall and Harry had left to go see Catching Fire, a movie he had been dying to see. A movie he clearly remembers telling the boys he wanted to see; so why didn’t they ask him to come along?

Maybe it’s because I don’t ask, or maybe they just expected me to come along, or maybe this, maybe that, Zayn tried to think of a reason. This had to be his fault…right? Being left out so suddenly, maybe he had done something, or maybe he wasn’t doing anything at all, or maybe he was unintentionally driving the boys away. What was he doing wrong?

He figured he was getting nowhere by hiding out in his hotel room, so he pushed all of his doubts to the back of his mind and left for Louis’ room down the hall. It had been a while since he and the eldest boy had hung out, it’s been a while since he and any of the boys had hung out. He was about to knock on Louis’ door when it was pushed open, nearly slamming into him. He jumped back in shock and looked into the room to see all four of his bandmates, almost all of them dressed and ready to leave. Niall was the one who had opened the door, who only blinked when he saw Zayn standing in the doorway.

“Are you guys going somewhere?” It was a stupid question but it was the only thing Zayn could think of saying. Harry was pacing around the room, checking his watch every few seconds and tapping his feet impatiently. He could see Louis fixing his hair up and Liam trying (and failing) to button up his shirt and tie his shoes. Niall stood awkwardly in the doorframe, fixing the collar on his shirt as he glanced back at the others.

“Yeah, we were just headed to this party, just waiting on Liam and Louis.” Zayn took a quick breath, ready to stand up for once and actually say something, but was interrupted by Louis racing out of the room, not even noticing him. He was followed by Liam yelling,” Louis, give me back my shoe you tosser!”

Harry was quick to follow, giving Zayn a nod of acknowledgement before racing after the others. Niall shut the door to Louis’ room and ruffled Zayn’s hair before joining the others, his laughter booming in the small hallway.

Zayn stood there, practically frozen, for what seemed like hours. After what was probably just a few minutes, he looked at where the boys had run off to without him. What hurt the most was that they had left with him standing there like an idiot. Shaking his head stubbornly when he felt his eyes beginning to sting, he headed back to his hotel room, finally letting himself cry when he knew he was in the safety of his room. His sobs came out quietly as he collapsed onto his too large hotel bed and burrowed under the comforter. He felt himself shaking as he curled into a small ball, his heart and head pounding with the dejection and anguish.

Zayn’s thoughts ran wild in his head; insecurities and anxieties swirling around him as what just happened was on replay in his mind. He must have done something wrong, but no matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t think of anything that would upset the boys so much. This was his fault, he knew that for sure. He knows the boys (he thinks he still does) and they wouldn’t do something like this without a reason. 

What did I do wrong? Why don’t the like me anymore? Am I just not good enough? Why can’t I be good enough?

These questions were left unanswered as he found himself falling asleep alone. He’s always hated sleeping alone, but lately, he’s been sleeping in a bed made for two but fits five. His last thought before falling asleep was, I don’t want to be alone anymore.

~~~Flashback End~~

The rest of his time with the boys wasn’t much different. They seemed to make it their life’s goal to keep him out of everything. He would wake up to a cold, lonely hotel room while the others would cuddle up together in one room. Don’t get him wrong, he’s tried to join them, a few times actually. However, they always seemed to find an excuse to get him to leave.

“Harry’s got a cold and we don’t want you to get sick.”

“Louis’ pissed and we know how you are when one of us is drunk.”

“Five is a crowd, you should go back to your room.”

Their excuses were horrible at best, but it was enough to make him leave without a second look. He knows they’re lying, especially since Liam can’t lie to save his life. Sadly, Zayn didn’t have the heart to stand his ground, to say,” You guys are avoiding me and I’m getting sick of it.”

Like a dog with his tail between his legs, he would walk back to his hotel room and cry himself to sleep. While they were in whoever’s hotel room they decided to stay in, he was stuck in a room that was supposed to be filled with four other loud and adoring boys. 

He remembers how things seemed to get worse as time went on. The boys had started to blatantly ignore him, and whenever they did finally take notice to him, they were curt (and sometimes harsh). 

~~~Flashback~~~

“Alright, you guys take a quick break. We’ll start the individual shots in an hour, yeah?” Their photographer for Fabulous magazine smiled, pointing over the large snack table provided for everyone attending the shoot. Niall and Louis raced towards the table, trying to trip each other to reach it first. Zayn watched as Harry and Liam were walking over to join them and figured now could be his chance to talk to at least one of them. It’s been days since he’s actually talked to the boys and it was already getting to him. He missed all of the special moments they would share daily, he missed play fighting with Louis and cuddling up with Niall since everyone knew how the blonde hated the dark.

He wanted-scratch that- he needed them to just notice him.

“Hey, guys wait up!” Harry continued walking, and Zayn tried to convince himself that he just hadn’t heard him. Liam, however, stopped for a moment before trying to cover it up and walking faster. Zayn narrowed his eyes and jogged after them, cursing his small legs while he was at it.

“Liam, can we talk?” Zayn reached out for Liam, pretending not to notice his obvious flinch. Harry never stopped walking, leaving Liam and Zayn alone (for the first time in forever). Zayn noticed how Liam refused to look him in the eyes, instead choosing to look around the set, as if he was dying to be anywhere but here with Zayn.

“I just wanted to know if I did something? It’s just-I don’t know, you guys have been avoiding me, I mean, it seems like you are.” Zayn stuttered, mentally smacking himself for not thinking of what he should actually say. Liam looked down at him for a few seconds before turning back to the other boys.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, but I promised the lads lunch at Nandos.” Liam shrugged, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable. The stab at his heart of being singled out again almost made Zayn stop, but he had to keep going. He was going to grow close with the boys again, even if he had to use force. 

“Oh, I didn’t know we were going to Nandos. Let me just get my-”

“Actually, there-uh-isn’t enough room in the car. It’s going to be cramped enough with the four of us, so we’ll just bring you back something. “ Liam mumbled already turning to leave, and no, this wasn’t going to happen again. Not after all those nights alone, not after all this anxiety and doubts the boys were forcing him through. Not after all those times he’s reached out to them only to have them not spare him a glance. He quickly reached out, gripping Liam’s bicep, taken back when the older boy easily pulled his arm away.

“Zayn, what’s your-“

“What did I do wrong, Li?” Zayn asked quietly, not even bothering to hide how bothered and upset he was by the boys’ sudden behavior. It was strange to let himself be so vulnerable so easily, but he needed answers, he needed a reason why. Liam glared down at him, taking a large step away from the smaller boy, as if he were contagious. 

“Just do us all a favor and leave us alone. Isn’t that what you wanted?” The last part was muttered to himself, but Zayn had caught it. He stood there, his heart banging against his ribcage as Liam’s words sunk in. Liam gasped, as if he also just realized what he had said, before turning sharply and leaving Zayn for the others. The younger boy stood for a few more seconds, his eyes wide and his hands clenched into tight, shaking fists, before turning the other way and racing out of the photo set. He ignored Paul calling his name and only stopped when he had finally reached the nearest bathroom.

He slammed the door behind himself and locked it before he collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands as his cries echoed in the small room. His bottom lip trembled and he bit on it to stop himself from screaming out. He covered his mouth with both of his hands as his body shook violently with his muffled sobs, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto the floor.

The photo shoot was canceled since four out of the five never came back from lunch and one looked ready to collapse at any second. Had anyone seen Zayn’s red eyes or noticed his reserved behavior, they didn’t bring it up.

~~~Flashback End~~~

“Just do us all a favor and leave us alone. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Those words still haunted him, they echoed in his head when he was alone, which seemed to be all the time now. After Liam had said those words Zayn decided to just let everything happen without a fight. He stopped going to their hotel rooms since he knew he would just be going back to his own with disappointment. He stopped taking their tour bus and joined the one for their band, where he would pretend to not see their worried stares. He stopped trying, he stopped caring. And it seemed to be just what the boys wanted.

However, there is one memory that always sticks out to him. The one that stung the most, the one that’s the reason for the gaping hole in his heart. Yesterday, the day he and the others went home for their break.

~~~Flashback~~~

Zayn wished he still had control over his Twitter account since it would be a good distraction during their drive to the airport. He was grateful that he was finally going to be back home. It’s been a few months since he had seen his family and their hugs and home cooked meals would be the perfect remedy for the past few weeks. The others were there too, talking amongst each other, rambling about how happy they were for finally going home.

He looked out the window when Twitter became too boring, only seeing a few other car lights since it was still dark outside. It was just reaching two in the morning, the perfect time to wait for their plane without having to worry about any fans bombarding them. They reached the airport within the hour, and Zayn nearly leaped outside since he was nearly suffocating in the small car. Paul and Preston led them inside, staying with them through the security and ticket checks and showing them where their planes would be. 

It was already decided that Niall, Liam, and Zayn would be getting their own planes. Louis and Harry would be in the same since the younger had promised Jay that he would be dropping by during their break. When everything was settled for them to leave, their security left, leaving the boys to entertain themselves. Deciding he rather not be ignored for his entire wait, Zayn walked around, stopping at a Starbucks since he at least wanted to leave on good terms.. Harry loved the Vanilla Beans there, and Louis absolutely hated caramel on his whipped cream, and he knew Liam would be pouty if there was no sugar in his iced coffee, and that Niall was crazy for their Espresso Macchiato. 

He carried all of the drinks in a cardboard holder and wondered if this would make things at least a little bit better. Maybe now Niall would return his smiles, or Louis would finally stop glaring at him when he laughed at one of his jokes. Sure, he didn’t think caffeine would make everything okay, but if it helped at all then he was up for it.

It sucks to miss people who you’re with everyday.

He walked around a bend in the terminal and smiled when he saw his four boys, their backs to him and sitting on the plastic chairs as they waited for their planes. Zayn stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, his hold on the drinks tightening as he got closer. He was just about to reach out and tap one of them on the shoulders when he heard the words they were saying and stopped in his tracks.

“-isn’t like we need him anyways.” It was Harry who was talking, and Zayn just stood there like an idiot as they continued their conversation. “He’s just holding us back.”

“We’ll be fine, he’ll be gone soon enough and it’ll be just the four of us. We’ll be okay, it was his choice.” Each word was a knife that stabbed him in the heart, but his feet stayed planted to the ground, where he just stood there and listened to everything he had feared the boys had thought. He was holding them back, they didn’t need him.

“Besides, it isn’t like we’ll miss him.” Niall’s words were the last straw, the ones that slapped him in the face and got him moving. He walked around the chairs so he was standing in front of the boys, and they all jumped at his sudden appearance. He shoved the drinks into Louis’ arms before grabbing his two suitcases on the ground and leaving without a second thought. 

He waited for his flight alone and away from the others, staring down at his lap until Paul had texted him that his plane had arrived. He didn’t see any of the boys on the walk to his plane, which was okay by him. Just thinking about them made him want to cry, the idea of actually seeing them made him sick.

His flight was long and lonely, and he tried his hardest to forget their words. They might as well have been tattooed onto his arm though, because the entire flight was spent on replaying that memory in his head, over and over and over. They didn’t need him, they wouldn’t miss him, he was just holding them back.

~~~Flashback End~~~

So here he was now, lying in his bed pathetically as he went over the memories that were burned into his mind for the rest of his life. The hugs and proud smiles from his family didn’t help at all; he has barely spoken a word since yesterday and it was obvious that something was wrong. Even today, where he was surrounded by the ones he loved, he could barely crack a smile. The boys, the ones he had trusted and depended on, had turned on him. They were bitter and harsh with no explanation, leaving him behind wondering what had I done wrong?

After breakfast today, his mother had pulled him aside and demanded to know why he was so upset. It took her a few minutes to get him to confess everything that’s happened over the past few weeks, but after he had told her everything, she pulled him into a tight hug and promised things would get better soon. 

“Yeah,” Zayn scoffed,” right.” Just when he was about to finally fall asleep after a few hours of just lying there and thinking (crying) there was a knock at his front door. He turned over at his alarm clock to see that it was just hitting midnight and he wondered if Waliyha had gone out with friends as was just getting back. He heard someone open the door and his mother’s stern voice, and by the sounds of it, she was speaking to more than one person. He sat up in his bed now, curious as to see who was here. He got up and peeked out the window to the driveway to see a car that most definitely didn’t belong to anyone he knew. 

He heard footsteps going up the stairs and he paled when he heard not one, but four sets of feet making their way up. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the walls of his room were closing in around him. He put a hand to his chest, trying to relieve some of the pressure as the foot steps only got louder and closer. No, no that couldn’t be…could it? They can’t be here, this can’t be real. 

There was a soft knock at his door and he held his breath, paralyzed at his spot next to his window. There was a quiet cough before he heard Louis’ muffled voice from behind the door. “Zayn, it’s uh-it’s us. I know we’re the last people you want here but-“

“Can we come in. Please?” It was Niall’s voice now, and Zayn hesitated to speak. His hands were shaking and sweaty so he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to calm himself down as the realization hit him hard. They were here, why were they here?

“Y-Yeah, come in.” The door was opened before he could finish and the boys piled in, their hair disheveled and their clothes wrinkled. Zayn should have found some sort of pleasure in the exhaustion on their faces, but he could only be concerned as he wondered why they looked like they hadn’t slept.

They were all speaking at once now, trying to talk over each other and Zayn just stood there, speechless. Words like “sorry” and “idiots” were about the only thing he could actually comprehend. He whistled loudly, getting all of the boys to go quiet.

“Why a-are you guys here?” Zayn noticed Harry’s flinch when his voice cracked but paid no mind to it. When it looked like all of them were about to speak, he whistled again. “Just, just one of you, alright?”

“Because we’ve realized how stupid we’ve been over these last few weeks. Zayn, I’m so sorry, we’re so sorry. We’re idiots and we actually believed you would take the deal and-“

“What?” Zayn interrupted Niall before he could continue, and the Irish boy tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. Liam stepped forward but Zayn quickly took one back, and the older boy stopped in his tracks. “The deal Simon gave you?”

“I haven’t made any deal with Simon.” Zayn spoke with a little more confidence but he kept his eyes to the floor. He couldn’t look any of them in fear this was just some sick joke. To just come here, give him the impression that things would be okay, and then just hurt him again. It was horrible to think that about people he considered brothers, but it was almost instinct now to wait for them to hurt him with cruel words and glares.

“What? No, Lou even told us about it. Simon offered you a solo career, she said that you agreed?” Zayn narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing as he let their words sink in. The last time he and Simon had talked was during their ‘1D Day’ event, and that was only for a short time. And just like a bus, it hit him hard. The reason the boys had done this to him, the reason the boys had ruined his trust in them was because of a rumor. A fucking rumor. 

“I haven’t made any deal with Simon.” He repeated his words, looking up at the boys with sudden anger. The past two weeks have been hell for him, forced into isolation and suffering, and all because they had heard a rumor. He uncrossed his arms and clenched them into fists to stop himself from punching something. With narrowed eyes he stared them down with his coldest glare.

“You four have been treating me like this all because of a rumor? Instead of coming to me like mature people you put me through all of that! I’ve been crying myself to sleep all because of something you heard! I can’t even enjoy my break because I’ve been spending every fucking minute wondering what I’ve done wrong!” Zayn was screaming now, his face red and his hands shaking at his side. He walked forward until he stood in front of them, not holding back anymore. 

“I thought that this was all my fault, but no, it’s because you guys rather believe some rumor instead of your own brother! And after doing all of that to me, all you can say is sorry? Sorry doesn’t do shit, it doesn’t change anything! You’ve broken me, do you not understand what you’ve done?” He stopped screaming when arms were wrapped around him tightly and pulling his feet off of the ground, and he thrashed against them, trying to squirm out of the tight grip.

“It’s okay Z, just keep going, let it out.” Liam’s soothing voice just made him try to get out harder. The softness in his voice just making him fight harder. He punched and kicked, not caring if he hurt anyone, screaming in frustration. To him, it would be payback for all of his suffering that he went through alone. He could feel their hands on him, some running through his hair, some rubbing his back and arms. And just as suddenly as the anger came, it left, leaving him limp in Liam’s arms, his face pushed into his chest. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he saw the tear stains on Liam’s shirt.

“Y-You said I w-was holding you back, you-you said you wouldn’t miss me.” Zayn hiccupped into Liam’s chest, half heartedly pushing at his chest. The older boy only shushed him quietly, swaying from side to side slowly. “I-I hate you guys, I hate you so much.”

“We know, but we’re going to make everything better. We promise we won’t hurt you again, you deserve so much more.” Zayn shook his head at Harry’s words but kept his eyes shut and his face in Liam’s chest. After a few minutes of staying there, just letting the silence surround them, Louis suggested they move to the bed. Liam easily carried him over, lying him down on the bed and helping him under the covers, as if he were fragile. Zayn was still for a moment before he blinked his eyes open.

“Can you guys sleep here? I don’t want to sleep a-alone anymore.” It almost made him smile at how quickly they all settled into his bed. They were probably just waiting for his approval, letting him take charge on what would happen now. 

His head ended up on Harry’s chest, his legs tangled up with Louis’; Liam and Niall’s hands were holding his own, and even though it was a tight fit, Zayn was grateful for the warmth, for them. He was stuck in the middle of their group cuddle, something he’s missed when he was alone in his hotel room, clutching the blankets tightly. 

“So why are you guys here?” His voice was more under control and he heard Niall’s voice from his right. The blonde leaned over Harry to see Zayn fully as he talked. 

“Your mum knocked some sense into us. She made us see how stupid we were and we all took the first flight to Bradford. Took a few hours to get all of us together and we got pulled over twice for speeding.” Zayn yawned into Harry’s chest as Louis gave a victorious laugh, enjoying the way Harry’s arm wrapped around him almost possessively.

“We were stupid and we said things that we most definitely didn’t believe in. Zayn, don’t you dare believe a word we’ve said, alright? You aren’t holding us back, we need you. And we drove you away because we’re idiots and it made us realize how important you really are to us. We aren’t going to let this happen again, I won’t let it. I won’t let you go.” He felt Liam’s hand squeeze his tighter and he gave a small one back to let him know it was going to be okay. It would take time, but it would be okay. The adrenaline was starting to leave him, exhaustion replacing it. Zayn yawned again before cuddling closer into Harry’s warmth.

“I still hate you guys.” He could hear Niall’s quiet laughter and felt a hand brush through his hair adoringly. “Understandable. Just go to sleep Zaynie, we’re here now and we’re going to make everything better.”

And they kept to their word. Zayn can’t remember what it’s like sleeping alone since he always finds himself surrounded by four boys in a bed made for two but fits five. He can’t remember being left out since the boys made it their first priority to make sure he would always be involved in what they did. He can’t remember feeling lonely since they were always there; whether it be a comforting hand rubbing circles in his back or Louis forcing him into a headlock, anything was welcome. Though it did take time for him to trust them again; there would be times where he would start to doubt everything and wonder when they would start to ignore him again. 

Nonetheless, overtime the boys proved themselves faithful, reminding Zayn everyday that he would never be alone again. They wouldn’t let that happen, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've posted this on my Tumblr a few months ago and figured I'd post it here too! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: zayn-centric-duh


End file.
